


Gotta Have Faith

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Series: the one where Harry wants to get married [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anticipation, First Dates, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “What do you mean?”“He means did you give him your number,” Niall explained and it was clearer. “Or if he gave you his number, which means you were supposed to text.”“I didn’t give him my number.” Harry sighed heavily and stared at the dark screen of his phone. He blinked, the silence getting louder in the room until he got it. “Fuck I didn’t give him my number!”Harry realises he didn't give Louis his number but he doesn't lose hope.





	Gotta Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice how they hadn't exchanged numbers in the first part? Neither had I but when I got the prompt of this week, I thought about it and came up with this. It's too cheesy and nonsensical haha. I wrote this in twelve hours honestly because I having trouble writing it until yesterday so I'm glad I finished in just time.  
> Title is from Faith by George Michael because of the word faith in it haha. 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hope". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_hope/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.

 

Last night was a dream, Harry was sure.

When he opened his eyes, he felt sad. Surely he hadn’t met the guy of his dreams, who happened to walk into the bar the moment he screamed he needed someone. Surely the man didn’t have a bride by his side, who happened to be his sister. Surely Harry was drunk and had imagined it. But he distinctly remembered it wasn’t, mainly because he still felt the press of Louis’ lips against his cheek. Okay maybe he didn’t, but he remembered.

The memory was enough to have him sit up quickly and his head immediately started pounding. He clutched his forehead and swore under his breath. “I should have eaten something greasy last night.”

“Oh ya fucking should have,” Niall grumbled as he kicked out his foot. It hit Harry square on the stomach and he doubled over in much more pain that before. This was why he hated Niall. He was the worst friend ever, and for some reason was in Harry’s bed rather than on the couch, where he had went to sleep. “I told you that only eating chips would solve nothing but no, you wanted to talk about Louis. Bloody chewed my ears off. Also, go away.”

“You are in my bed,” Harry reminded him as he glared at his friend. Or more like squinted but it was a wasted effort since Niall had his eyes shut and a pillow pulled over his head. “And you’re ungrateful. You should be lucky you didn’t have to stumble home that late and I let you crash here.”

“Yeah yeah you're a saint but just shut up for now,” Niall said before he twisted his body away from Harry. Harry scowled at his friend’s back. But at least it was certain that they had met Louis and it wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. It also meant he had met the perfect guy who had asked him out too. To a wine tasting! Even though the idea of any form of alcohol didn’t sound so appealing to him right now, it would be a perfect first date he was sure. He made a sound in the back of his throat, something that should have sounded like a squeal but didn’t because his voice was hoarse. Niall groaned. “What now?”

“Where’s my phone?” Harry asked as he searched the bedside table. There was nothing there except for a glass of water, which he drank the entirety of and felt a little better. This was why Liam was his best friend and he was sad he had moved out. “Do you know where I kept it?”

“How would I know it?”

“I was just asking.” Harry mumbled as he stood up and stretched. Pushing one hand through his hair he looked for his phone in last night’s clothes before remembering his pants didn’t have pockets and sighed. “It’s not here, Niall.”

“Go away before I smother you with this pillow,” Niall growled and Harry sighed. He had an ungrateful friend for sure. Now how would he know if Louis had called?

Still, Harry padded out of his room, rubbing his eyes and feeling glad that his headache was subsiding by the minute. If he needed to feel better and head to work in two hours, he needed food. And he didn’t feel like making anything so might as well get dressed and grab something on the way over. But as he opened the door, a delicious smell wafted in and he could hear Niall’s appreciative hums behind him. Harry’s stomach grumbled as he quickly walked into the kitchen, finding Liam already there and making scrambled eggs. He made a grateful sound, catching the attention of Liam who smiled back. Oh how he missed someone to cook for him when he felt too bored.

“My darling Liam!” he managed to say with as much flair as he could, spreading his arms and grinned. Liam snorted in response as he plated their food. Harry drank another glass of water before grabbing a plate for himself, grinning toothily.

“I told you not to drink so much on a work night,” Liam said with a disapproving look as he picked up his own plate and headed into the living room. Harry shoved some food into his mouth and hummed loudly, following his friend out. This was one of the times he liked Liam’s mothering nature, when it came with a side of food. Apparently Liam also a suit stashed around somewhere since he was already dressed and ready to head to work. Harry wondered where he might have kept it, before remembering where his phone was. “Your phone is on the coffee table. No I’m not a physic but I could hear you and Niall screaming about it.”

“He was screaming,” Harry protested. He found his phone on the coffee table all right and picked it up. He flopped down on the couch. “I hoped Louis would call or text me.”

Liam hummed in response. “Don’t come off as too desperate. You always come off a little desperate.”

“I do not!” Harry pouted at his friend before pouting at his phone because there were no texts or calls from unknown numbers. “Oh he hasn’t tried to contact me. I just wanted to tell him I miss him but I don’t have his number. Why hasn’t Louis called yet? Does he already hate me?”

“Not desperate my ass,” Liam muttered before rolling his eyes. “God help you.”

“God helped me when he sent Louis into the bar last night,” Harry shot back while pouting. “And I probably ruined it.”

“Stop being dramatic for one goddamn second oh my god!”

“Niall, you don’t have a say,” Harry said to him, narrowing his eyes at his friend who had finally emerged from Harry’s bedroom. Niall’s hair was tousled and there were pillow creases on his face along with a frown and he didn’t look the least bit threatening, like Harry knew he was trying to be. Niall headed straight to the kitchen, of course he did. “I hate you.”

“Dramatic,” Niall said loudly before disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry glared at him before turning his glare to his phone. “Why wouldn’t Louis call me?”

Sure it was just past eight and not everyone woke up so early but Louis had almost ten hours to text him. And now the battery was low and he had to put it to charge and it would just his luck to miss the call on his way to work. He kept staring at the messaging, willing for something to pop up but it didn’t.

“Harry,” Liam said slowly, making Harry look up with a frown. He looked hesitant, pursing his lips as he revaluated his words. It was worrisome. “Are you sure he was supposed to text you?”

“What do you mean?”

“He means did you give him your number,” Niall explained and it was clearer. But he was also talking with his mouth full so he got two disgusted looks in return. Niall didn’t mind, flopping on the other end of the couch and chewed open mouthed. How he had a girlfriend was a wonder to Harry, it was. “Or if he gave you his number, which means you were supposed to text.”

“I didn’t give him my number.” Harry sighed heavily and stared at the dark screen of his phone. He blinked, the silence getting louder in the room until he got it. “Fuck I didn’t give him my number!”

He felt dread crawl up his stomach and settle as a heavy weight right over his ribcage. Harry had been so enraptured by Louis’ mere presence that the thought of exchanging numbers hadn’t come to him. And then Louis had left all of a sudden, with a kiss to his cheek and he was busy feeling a mix of surprise, giddy and longing that he had completely forgotten to call after him and ask for his number. Oh no. He suddenly didn’t feel hungry at all, but then his plate was clean so he didn’t have to eat. It ruined the dramatics of it, really so he stared forlornly at his plate. He was such an idiot.

“Why didn’t you remind me last night,” Harry whined and earned a groan from Niall and a sympathetic look from Liam. This was saddest day of his life. “Now how will I call the love of my life?”

“Don’t worry you’ll meet him again,” Liam consoled as he patted Harry’s knee. It didn’t help.

“Or you could just go to the bar every night and wait for him to come back,” Niall said with a laugh. Harry knew he didn’t mean it but it sort of made perfect sense. Niall’s and Harry’s eyes widened simultaneously as he reached the same conclusion. Only, Niall seemed a little horrified. “Harry, no.”

“Harry yes!” Harry exclaimed with a cheer as he stood up. He was grinned from ear to ear, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest. “Maybe due to a stroke of luck he’ll be waiting for me tomorrow and fate will work again. It’s genius.”

Liam sighed loudly as he stood up as well, flicking Niall on the ear as he passed by him to get to the kitchen. “You had to speak huh,” he said to him while Harry laughed maniacally.

“I didn’t think he’ll do it,” Niall groaned.

“I will meet Louis again!” Harry said. He placed his plate on the table itself and speedily walked towards his bedroom. This will work out, he will work it out.

-

As planned and proclaimed, Harry went to the bar again at seven. He had managed to convince Niall to join him in the wait and got some insults in return, which ranged from ‘you’re an idiot’ to ‘this is the most insane plan who came up with it’. Harry was buzzing the whole day, wondering if Louis had thought of the same and would really walk in again. Niall wasn’t helpful per se, but he was there and the two of them had a slight buzz going. Until Hailee, Niall’s girlfriend joined them and the two of them were sucking each other’s face while Harry sulked.

“I’m here waiting for the love of my life to return and the two of you just have to rub your fortune in my face, don’t you?” Harry said as he nursed his second scotch. It would be his last drink too, since he didn’t want a hangover tomorrow as well when he didn’t have Liam to make him breakfast. The couple separated with a loud smack and looked at him sheepishly. Harry cocked an eyebrow as he took a sip and frowned. “It’s fine. But do you think Louis will actually show up?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Hailee discreetly wiped her lips before smiling. She sipped on her colourful drink before looking at Niall and wiping away the lipstick marks. “Sure I haven’t met him but I have met you and who in their right mind will resist you, right? He already asked you out on the first meeting.”

“That’s true,” Niall added and nodded gravely. “I was there so I can tell for sure he liked you back. So I think he’ll back. Just I don’t know when.”

“I hope he shows up,” Harry mumbled into his glass and frowned more. “We’ve been here for almost two hours and there’s no sign of Louis. Should it be sensible if we just call it a night?”

“Huh I don’t know.” Niall shrugged, exchanging a look with his girlfriend. “We could stay with you if you wanted and wait...”

Harry snorted and sighed, shaking his head. It was a generous offer, since Hailee and Niall had busy schedules that didn’t always match up. Yet they were willing to sacrifice an hour already and he couldn’t ask more. He was fond of the couple. “No you can go. I think I should go too. I mean he’s clearly not going to come in today. I’ll just be back tomorrow night and hope he shows up. Right?”

“I guess.”

Harry nodded and smiled at the couple, who looked a little concerned about him. He waved his hand and chuckled. “Just leave already, I’ll be fine. I’ll just finish this scotch and leave. Alright?”

“If you say so,” Hailee said before smiling at him. They left soon after, holding hands and grinning in anticipation. Harry’s heart felt heavy with longing and he smiled forlornly at his drink. Soon, he told himself, he’ll be a part of a couple. The universe just needed to do one more trick in his favour.

-

The next evening, as Harry was about to leave, he was assigned a job by his boss. He was to create another building model from the scratch, which his boss deemed extremely important and it was to be done in two days. It wasn’t as easy job, or an important one but Harry had to stay back till late to work on it. He passed the bar at ten in the night on his way back home. He was tempted to walk in just once and check if Louis was there, waiting. He idled by the curb for a few minutes before he sighed and walked past it, ignoring the lights and cheers from within the bar. It wasn’t as if Louis would show up now, would he? He was too late.

Except, Louis had been in the bar until half an hour ago. He had given up after waiting for an hour and left with a heavy heart. Maybe it wasn’t their day.

-

Harry felt anxious when he woke up on Saturday morning, worry gnawing on his insides. It was not something he thought he’d be feeling today.

He had expected to be happy, excited for his date but right now he had no clue about Louis. Last night he couldn’t sleep so he had tried to google Louis. But he only knew his first name, hobbies, likes and where he lived. If only he had known Louis’ surname, he’d have better luck in finding him. He could go to West Brompton and yelled out his name, which would only work out in the movies he liked so he hadn’t gone through with it. For the first time he worried that there might be no date to look forward to and it made him sad.

Luckily Harry had a lot of work to do and it distracted him till six in the evening. But then his thoughts were a big mess so he decided to go to get a little drunk to distract himself. Without the loudness of Niall’s and calming presence of Liam, he felt a little lost and despondent. Maybe some scotch was a good idea, so he went in.

The bar was relatively empty, since of course it would be and Harry felt his heart sink when he didn’t find the brunet he was looking for. How would he be there right now? But Harry had hoped anyway. He sighed as he sat on the bar stool instead of his usual booth and dropped his head in his hands. Carl was wiping the counter and smiled when he saw Harry.

“The usual, Harry?” he asked, eyebrows raised in question. He looked surprise to see Harry so early but he didn’t let it show. Harry was thankful for it, since he would have spilled everything in his heart and he didn’t want to. Harry knew he got a little dramatic sometimes, Niall wasn’t wrong. But he considered it before deciding he shouldn’t give up hope just yet. He’ll wait for Louis.

“Just a beer today, Carl, thanks.” The man nodded and a few minutes later, Harry had a bottle of beer in his hands. He peeled off the label slowly before he chugged it. His chest was still feeling heavy and the hope in his heart was almost completely snuffed out. He realised this was exactly where Louis was sat when they had their first conversation. It was three days ago. “Say Carl.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know anything about Louis? Like his surname or address?”

“Who is Louis?” he asked in return. He propped his elbows on the counter and frowned at Harry. Harry frowned back. How could he not know Louis? Louis is this beautiful charming person that Harry wanted to marry one day. He was the ‘one’. But neither of those descriptions would work in reminding Carl of him so he waved his hands uselessly, as if hoping to find the words like that.

“You know the guy who came in on Wednesday night? Wearing a suit?” Harry said, looking frustrated when the bartender didn’t understand. His hand became more expressive, almost knocking off the bottle from his other hand. “Uh beautiful blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, blue suit? He was with a bride, his sister?”

“Oh the one you fancied!” Carl exclaimed loudly before laughing. Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up. He stifled the fluttery feeling in his chest as he looked around to check if anyone had listened. But everyone was doing their own thing and Harry felt a little better. “Ah he ordered scotch.”

“Like me.”

“Yes like you.” Carl nodded, smiling to himself as he picked up the rag and walked away. “And no I don’t know. He paid with cash. Sorry Harry.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked at the bartender’s back. Okay he wasn’t feeling as hopeful as before anymore, a little stumped and a lot like someone had stomped on him. He thought Carl would know something on him. He slumped on his seat as he took a big gulp of his drink. “That’s alright.”

He was intending to finish the beer quickly so he could go back home and bury himself in blankets and mope. Then he would collect himself and the last bit of hope and come back, fifteen minutes before it would be eight and wait. But for now he wanted to leave.

“Wait Harry,” the bartender said, startling him out of his thoughts. Harry blinked at him, waiting. “He came in yesterday. Got a scotch on the rocks this time.”

“Oh?”  Okay hope was fluttering in his chest again, making its presence known.

“Yeah kept to himself,” he continued, nodding to himself. “I didn’t recognise him without the bride you know. Although now that I think about it, maybe he was waiting for you.”

He chuckled and Harry chuckled along half-heartedly but his thoughts were racing again. Louis had been here last night, probably waiting for Harry. He was back, just like Harry had hoped he would be but their timing was wrong. If only Harry had been able to return to the bar earlier he might have caught Louis there. Maybe his luck wasn’t as good but that meant the date was on. Hopefully. “Did he say anything? Did he ask about me?”

“No, sorry Harry.” Carl pursed his lips, looking remorseful indeed. It didn’t dampen Harry’s spirits in the least, the excitement spreading through his bones until he was positively thrumming. He was grinning widely again as he finished the last of his beer, wiping the drops that spilled past his lips. Harry stood up abruptly, almost knocking the stool down and falling flat on his arse in a hurry. He didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed. He was giddy.

“When Louis comes back in today, give him my address or my number alright?” Harry threw behind his back as he scurried out of the bar. “Oh and add this to my tab.”

“I don’t know where you live,” Carl said behind him but it was unheard by Harry, who was feeling light headed and almost as if he was floating on air.

He crossed the street while toying with the strap of his messenger bag and smiled at everyone like a loon. He couldn’t tame his face or curb the spring in his step as he rushed up the stairs to his flat. Once he was in the safety of his flat, he squealed in joy before doing a small victory dance. He was too happy. Then Harry texted his friends in the group chat they had created, getting mixed response.

_Harry: I’m going on that date after all!_

**Liam: Did Louis show up?**

**Niall: Or is this one of your optimistic things that will make you sad later.**

_Harry: I know he’ll be coming._

**Liam: We’ll be there with ice cream, don’t worry.**

**Niall: Be there in thirty.**

Harry wasn’t the slightest bit bristled or discouraged by his friend’s pessimism. They wouldn’t be wrong to assume he was just being optimistic, mainly because he was. Who knew if Louis would even come in today? But just the fact that he had showed up yesterday meant there was some part of him that liked Harry enough. It was all blind faith but Harry knew it would work out. He had to. After flopping on the bed for a few minutes as he mentally planned his outfit, Harry began rummaging in his closet. He tossed the clothes he didn’t like over his head, not carrying that it would be a pain to rearrange later. Twenty minutes later, Harry managed to find one outfit that called out to him. And as he was pulling a pair of cream pants over his butt, he heard the main door open. He smiled and zipped up his pants.

“Harry, are you in there?” Niall called out. Liam’s footsteps followed his, as Harry could only assume and then the door shut. It was quiet enough for Harry to hear his friends’ hushed discussion outside and he wanted to let them think they were quiet as they talked about him.

“I’m coming!” he yelled back before picking up the blouse he had laid down earlier. It was an almost sheer black blouse with a big bow on the collar and glitter all over it. He took his sweet time buttoning it up before tying the bow just right and observed himself in the floor length mirror he had kept for this exact purpose. It was the outfit he thought looked fancy, even with the sheerness to it. It looked fancy, from a distance and he thought it suited him. Wine tasting classified as fancy, right? Probably. He pushed his hair back and tucked the longer, curly bits behind his ear as he sighed. It was surprising that his friends weren’t knocking his door down yet, even if he had left it unlocked. It was nice of them though. He strutted out confidently, catching the concerned, curious eyes of his friends. From the guilty expression on Liam’s face, they were just talking about him. “This isn’t too revealing, is it?”

“Can’t believe you’re asking us at all,” Niall commented before he whistled, waggling his eyebrows. “It probably is too revealing but who cares, you look proper fit. It suits you.”

“But why are you dressed up right now?” Liam asked, checking his wristwatch. He frowned up at Harry, eyes tracking him as he sat on the couch beside him. “It’s only seven right now. An hour to go.”

“Thought I should get reach there before eight,” Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant. He was freaking out inside. “Who knows when he’ll reach, right?”

“Right,” Liam repeated, blinking rapidly as he looked away. He seemed as if he wanted to add something more but had refrained. Harry suspected what it might be, since pity was written all over his face. Yet he appreciated that he hadn’t said it, even if the pity was misplaced. He was confident Louis would be there waiting for him at eight. He had a feeling. “Where are you meeting him, by the way?”

“At the bar,” Harry replied, catching Liam exchanging a look with Niall. The latter was doing a much better of job of hiding his pity, probably because he didn’t pity him. He was drinking beer from a can when Harry was pretty sure he didn’t have any in his fridge. Niall had brought it on his way in probably and Harry hoped he had more, but knowing his friend, he wouldn’t share either way. “I think he’ll be there.”

“Right,” Liam said once again, disbelief replacing the pity from before. He smiled nevertheless, once he caught Harry’s frown but it looked pained. “I brought us some pastries from the bakery you like. Are you hungry?”

“I sure am!” Harry exclaimed, perhaps too loudly but at least the pity party was over. He was feeling happy and pastries were a nice bonus. Liam looked relieved as he handed Harry a pastries before taking one for himself.

Harry gorged on the treats but kept an eye on the clock as well. He had to leave in half hour for his date, which may or may not happen. And every time he glanced at the time, Liam shot him a worried look.

“Are you sure he’s coming though?” Liam asked finally, twisting his body to face Harry. Harry had been waiting for Liam to break really and merely raised his eyebrows as he licked his fingers clean. “I mean I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m sure,” Harry answered as he removed his fingers with a pop and grinned.

Niall made a face at Harry. “I mean Harry, I don’t think it would be like Wednesday when you wanted a husband and he happened to walk in. He’s probably not going to show up at the door merely because you’re wanting for him to come.”

There were three sharp raps on the door almost instantly, making the three boys still in attention. In slow motion, they looked towards the door and then at each other. Niall was the first to break the silence.

“Oh not this fucking shit again,” he grumbled and let his head fall back. Harry blinked at him.

“I want a hundred million... oh who am I kidding.”

“Louis!” Harry finally squealed, once he came back to his senses. A few minutes had passed so he rushed towards the door quickly, knocking his knee on the table. He tripped a little too but his smile never wavered. It would be the biggest let down if it would be anyone else but he had faith in the universe. He flung the door open, with his heart trying to beat out of his chest and the largest grin on his face when he saw it was the love of his life. “You came!”

“Hey!” Louis said with a small wave and Harry burst into giggles because of all the nerves and happiness. He almost didn’t notice that Louis sounded out of breath, too distracted by the wide grin on Louis’ face and the twinkle in his eyes. “I’m glad you were waiting for me. So glad I found you.”

“I’m glad you did too.”

“I can’t believe the universe works for this bastard,” Niall complained loudly behind him, breaking Harry out of his daze and he turned to glare at him. Liam looked frozen in shock for sure, eyebrows raised impossibly high on his forehead. There was an amused but disbelieving expression on his face that lessened the intensity of Harry’s glare. It was funny. Niall just looked happy so Harry winked at them. As Niall had said, the universe did work in his favour.

Harry took a step back and turned to grin at Louis, only to find the man staring intently at his stomach, specifically where Harry’s butterfly tattoo was. He looked up when he felt Harry’s eyes on him and a pretty blush spread over his cheek as he smiled coyly. Louis had been checking Harry out, that was clear so Harry took the opportunity to check Louis out too. It was fair, right? Louis was wearing tight, skinny jeans this time that showed off the curve of his thighs more than the suit had. He was wearing a button up, which dipped around his waist and highlighted his figure. The sleeves were rolled up enough that Harry spied tattoos on his arm that he didn’t known the man had. It was attractive and he needed to explore them later. But Harry realised just how hot Louis was, looking the perfect combination of business and casual. Harry suddenly felt unsure, like he was exposing too much of his body.

“Do I need to cover up my nipples?” Harry asked without thinking and blushed when he realised what he had said. Louis arched his eyebrows at his question before his eyes dropped down to Harry’s chest, as if to inspect it. His lips curved in a smile and his eyes darkened when he looked back up, slowly as he could. Harry blushed further and shuffled from foot to foot, remembering he had an audience that would never let him live this down. “I mean I don’t want to show off my boobs to people if it’s a very classy thing.”

Niall snorted loudly behind him and Liam shushed him. Okay it wasn’t helping. But Louis was grinning widely at him, nose scrunched up in an effort to tame it probably but he looked fond. He was waiting for Harry to continue even so he chuckled, shaking his head in embarrassment.

“Is this too revealing?” Harry asked again, touching his bow. “Should I change?”

“No love, you look absolutely perfect, don’t worry.” Louis grinned as he flicked his fringe to a side. He gave Harry an obvious onceover. “In fact, I think you’re gonna steal the spotlight and I’ll get so jealous that I’ll try to hide you from everyone. If you’re okay with that. I’m a jealous person.”

“Jealousy is hot,” Harry said because he had absolutely no filter and Louis just laughed, covering his mouth. Harry acted as if that had been his intention all along as he tried to lean on the door and stumbled as he misjudged the distance. He cursed this habit as he found his balance and sighed. “Come on in Louis. And you look beautiful as well. I love your Vans.”

“Sure you do,” Niall muttered and chuckled. Liam shushed him once more and Louis chuckled.

“Hey guys nice to see you again,” Louis said as he toed off his shoes. “I’m sorry I look like I ran a marathon. It’s because I have.”

“Why?” Harry asked as he stared at Louis’ arse and then up. Louis didn’t notice, which was a good thing.

“I don’t know.” Louis chuckled as he turned to face Harry again while the latter shut the door. “I was, well. I forgot to get your number that night and I didn’t realise until I was back home and I was so devastated. So Lottie suggested I should go back and I might find you there, because you live close by.”

“I didn’t see you though,” Harry interrupted, making Louis’ eyebrows rise. “I mean I went to the bar the next night and waited for you to come but you never did.”

“Yeah about that.” Louis smiled sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I had a meeting so I couldn’t make it in time, which was unfortunate because I know you were there. Sorry, Harry. But I went back yesterday and you weren’t there. And then the bartender told me you were waiting for me but he didn’t know your address. So he told me it was this building so I knocked on each door hoping it was yours.”

Harry bit down on his lower lip to stop his grin but it was too late. He was grinning like a loon, a little shaky on his feet. “I can’t believe you kind re-enacted a scene from Love Actually.”

“It wasn’t my intention but.” Louis shrugged, cheeks tinged pink and fingers fiddling with his sleeve. “Hope it isn’t too dramatic.”

“I like dramatic,” Harry said and laughed. They stood there like shy schoolboys, neither of them knowing what to do next.

“Oh fucking kiss or leave because I can’t take this,” Niall bellowed, effectively breaking another moment. Harry glared at him but he was thankful for an interruption because it was growing awkward there. Not in a bad way but just...

“He’s right, we should leave,” Louis said, sounding a little apologetic. He fiddled with his collar now and Harry was endeared by the habit. “For our date?”

“Alright,” Harry said as he grabbed Louis’ hand.

Finally, he thought. His optimism didn’t fail him. He was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Edit: I don't know how I didn't title a fic purely about not texting/calling as that iconic lyric from FTDT oh my god but anyway.  
> Rebloggable fic post is [ here ](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/175986225718/gotta-have-faith-by-rainbowslovehl)  
> I'm on [ twitter ](twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops!)


End file.
